Never Alone
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: Layla Levesque battles her anger towards Paul while dealing with the strange animal attacks, and helping Bella figure out Edward. Set during Twilight and will go into  New Moon and Eclipse. :  Im not good at summaries. There will be deaths, blood & love.
1. Preview

Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

Enjoy the story! :)

Layla POV

_California Rest In Peace, Simultaneous release_

The music flows from the speakers of my small radio in my room, a useless attempt to pull me into my own world.

I sigh as I hear the loud voices arguing.. again. I try to focus again on the sketch pad in my lap and the pencil in my hand. I feel the slight anger begin to boil inside me as the voices get louder, screaming curses and exchanging insults that could make a sailor blush. I give up on my drawing and sigh frustration as I stand up from my bed and go to my dresser and pull out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and slip them on. I find a light blue short sleeved shirt with the picture of a black robot with a pink heart and pull it on. I quickly go to my bathroom and brush my unnatural golden-looking blonde hair. Long story short, I had a gothic faze and my once light brown hair turned almost black so I dyed it pink and erm.. not so good. So its blonde now. My hair probably hates me for all the dying, but it changes with my styles so its use to it by now, haha.

After my hair is acceptably straight, I grab my cherry chapstick and my driver's liscense and lock my bedroom door behind me and go down the stairs, the voices getting even louder as I near them. I sigh and shake my head. How did this get so bad? When? How long has it been like this? I cant be just now noticing this... could I? I'm shaken out of my thoughts by my mothers voice.

"Layla, why don't you give us some time to work things out?" My mom, Julia asked. I know she was just politely telling me to leave so they can continue to try to rip each others throats out, and I'm not up for staying here right now anyway.

"Ok, mom. I love you. I love you too Dad." I say as I reach for the frontdoor. I get a reply from both before the door shuts behind me and I begin to walk towards the tree-line. I get my cellphone from my jeans pocket and bring up Jacob's name.

**Send to: Jacob! :)**

**Hey princess wats up?-LaLa**

I kind of find it weird that my initials are all L. Hmm.. oh well. I get a buzz noise from my phone and find that I do indeed have a text back.

**From: Jacob! :)**

**Ha Ha :P nm. bored & home. u?-JayJay**

I decide I should probably ask if I could come over before showing up outta nowhere.

**To: Jacob! :)**

**Can I come over? The monsters are outta their cages again. :(**

A few moments and a few more feet into the very dense forest later, alone might I add, I got another text.

**From: Unknown**

**Haven't you ever heard the stories of the little girl who ran off into the woods by herself?**

My heart stopped, just as I finished reading that, a twig snapped somewhere near me. I look around me and see no one. I begin looking in all directions, quickly, but still seeing nothing.

**Reply to: Unknown**

**Who are you, and where are you? Im not fucking around either bitch.**

I hear a soft 'ding' directly near the tree that I'm standing by. My heart threatens to jump out of my chest and abandon me as I scream at the top of my lungs as a tan boy jumps out at me, screaming. I fall back and land on the soft mossy ground as he begins laughing. I recognize him, his hair now cut short, his muscles showing because his shirt is missing. I give him the darkest glare I can bring out at the moment as he puts his hands on his knees and laughs at me. I make an attempt to stand up, but he offers me his hand first. I look up to him, a mischevious glint in his still laughing eyes. I smack his hand away and try to stand myself, only to have him grasp my arms and help me up anyway. I sigh and look around for my phone, only to see it in his outstretched palm. I look from my phone to him before making a quick grab for it.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, cupcake." He says. I sigh angrily and look at him as he reads my new text.

"What the fuck do you want, Paul?" I ask with a tone of obvious annoyance which causes him to grin.

"Why are you going to Jacobs? And dont you know Its dangerous walking out in these woods alone. Especially for a girl." He states before going through my phone. I try to stop him, but he holds me back with one arm while smiling.

"My parents are fighting again." I say, defeated hoping he wont see some of the texts. Hes got anger issues, and we're alone in a forest.. and I insulted him quite a few times through texts. "Can I please have my phone?" I ask politely. He pauses and looks at me, suprised by my manners. I have to admit, so was I. He furrows his brows together in slight confusion before handing my phone back to me, almost cautiously. I throw it in my pocket before he changes his mind. I glare at him once more before turning and beginning to walk again. When I looked back, he was gone. I shake my head and before I knew it, I was infront of Jacob's home.

"Hey beautiful!" Jacob greets me as He runs out and picks me up and twirls me around, smiling before sitting me down on the ground again.

"I missed you, munchkin!" He says playfully. Everyone calls me something, I'm kind of short.. only 5 ft 1. I lightly push him as we walk towards his home.

"Shut up sasquatch. Whats new with you and your weirdness?" I ask as we sit on his porch. He shrugs but then lights up.

"Oh, um, do you remember when we were little and that girl we use to play with all the time, she had brown hair?" Jacob asks as I rack my brain..

"Um... not really." I admit, feeling almost embarrased. Jacob nods.

"The girl who fell off of the rock down at the beach and almost had to have stiches but you made her a sand castle to make her feel better?" Jacob asks. Lightbulb!

"Oh yeah um.. Bria?" I ask, not really remembering her name. He laughs.

"Bella. She moved back. Shes going to your school soon. I went over earlier and shes suppose to be starting tommorrow." Jacob informed me. I nodded.

"Does she remember me?" I ask curiously. He nods.

"She said she remembers the 'wicked awesome' sandcastle that you made." Jacob said laughing. We continued to reminisce about our childhood and think of ways to make Bella feel welcome again. Before we knew it, my phone went off.

**Calling: Mom **

"Hello?" I sigh into the phone. I hear my moms voice on the other end telling me to come back home. I sigh and agree before hanging up.

"That was the warden telling me to get back into my cell." I say sarcasticaly earning a laugh from jacob. He stands up and hugs me before offering me a ride home. I decline and tell him its just a straightshot to my house and it wont be a problem walking. He reluctantly accepts my decision and as I begin walking into the woods and disappear from Jacob's sight, I suddenly remember that Paul was out here earlier. Hes such a creeper sometimes. I slightly quicken my pace, not only because the sun is disappearing, but what Paul said was true. There have been animal attacks lately and I was so stupid to walk through here in the first place.

"Damnit.." I say as I dodge a rock, only the light of my cell phone leading me. "My God if Paul could see me right now that prick would probably throw it right back up in my face." I say to myself, somehow blaming Paul for all this. I know its not his fault.. but I dont like him. And he definitly does not like me. Ever since we got into that arguement about how I 'hit like a cheerleader' and how he 'hits like a bitch' and I actually did lose my temper and haul off and back handed him across his pretty boy face, we've hated each other ever since. The look of pure anger in his eyes at that moment terrified me. And it still does. Thank God Sam was there to pull him away. No, he didnt hit me but my God he was so pissed off he was literally shaking! I leave my thoughts and find that I've been on auto-pilot and my traveling is almost over. A twig snaps again and I freeze. The look of anger in Paul's eyes suddenly fill my head, along with all the fights that I've witnessed him in, and everything he could do if he really wanted to. I wouldnt doubt his ability to snap my neck in half with one hand if he wanted to. I shine my cellphone towards the source only to have another twig snap in the opposite direction. I whip my head around and still see nothing. Im close to my house and I can see the light from here, so I make a decision.

"Please dont be Paul pulling something. Please dont be anybody pulling something, but most of all, please dont let it be Paul." I say quietly before securing my phone in my pocket and hauling ass towards my house faster than I've ever ran in my life before. I run straight into the house and close the door behind me.

"Aww honey, you just missed your visitor." My mom says with a small smile. I look at her with disbelief and dread.

"Visitor?" I ask. She nods as I walk upstairs to my room and unlock the door before waiting for my mom to answer me.

"Yes, it was some boy... he was just wanting to make sure that you got back home alright. I think his name was Patrick.. no.." She goes off. I feel anger.

"Paul?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yes, that was his name. He just came by to-" I dont hear her because I shut my door and sigh loudly.

"FUCK!"

Little did Layla know, Paul was listening.. and laughing.

Review? Message? Something? :)


	2. New Friends, Old Annoyances

Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

Enjoy the story! :)

I open my eyes to find the source of that horrible annoying buzzing noise.. I sigh as I realize its my cellphone alarm clock. I grab my phone and turn it off as I sigh again and lay there for a moment.

"Layla, get up its time for school!" Moment ruined.

I sit up slowly, pushing all of the coloring pencils, writing pencils, and my sketchbook to the side onto my bed in the process. I must have fallen asleep.. kind of obvious. After I got home and found out it was indeed _most likely _Paul was out there.. again.. I began drawing mean pictures of him and writing down ways to get him back. It was mostly just pictures though. I jolt up from my bed realizing that Bella is suppose to be starting school today. I grab my black belt with purple studs and my pink belt with silver studs and think... I'm not in a super good happy mood today, so I decide on the darker black belt with purple studs. I go over to my shirts and pick out a black shirt with multi-colored pink, blue and yellow peace signs that look like they should be graffitti on a wall somewhere. I go over to my jeans drawer and pull out my black skinny jeans with a few cuts above the knee and my black trip pants.. I pick the skinny jeans and grab my black knee-high converse boots and bring all this to the bathroom with me to take a shower.

I stand looking at myself in the mirror, approving of my appearance. My goldenly unnatural looking hair is straight and my bangs are to the side, hanging in my eye a bit. I put on some black eye liner and pink lip gloss. I exit the bathroom and pick up my black and grey backpack, throwing it over my shoulder as I exit my room, but not locking it. The backpack almost hits the stairs as I descend them, due to the fact that I loosened both shoulder straps as far as they would go. It reaches the back of my knees but its all good for me.

"Breakfast is ready, dear." My mom says smiling at me. I smile back as I set the backpack on the couch. Do we really have to act like we're a perfect family, when we all know we arent? Do I have to sit here and pretend that I think my parents are so great together, when they both bitch to me about each other and bring up stories from their past that makes the other seem to have a darker interrior? Do I really have to know every little horrible detail that they've said and done to each other, without both knowing the other has told, them both thinking they are the only one to bitch to me, do I still have to sit here and pretend? The answer.. is yes. But I can't call it pretending, because then they would feel guilty and angry because thats what they called their parents' marriages. Guess that runs in the family.

"Morning Dear." My dads voice says to me as he sits with me and my mother.

"Nice of you to join us." My mom says to him with a bitter smile. He fake smiles right back at her.

"It is isnt it?" He says. My mom rolls her eyes and begins eating. A question is hanging on the end of my tongue, begging me to ask, even though I know their answer already, since I've asked it so many times before, I just want to ask it so badly again.. i dont really believe them.. I just want to ask.. **Did you ever love me?**

"If you could call it nice." My mother retorts, a sour look on her face as she eats. I sit and eat my breakfast as they continue to bicker.. it seems like it never stops. I sigh and drop my fork loudly, causing them to only glance at me before continuing. **Did you ever care for me? Did you ever believe in me? Did you ever love me? I'm not blind. **

I stand up from my seat and take my plate to the counter before going up to my room and brushing my teeth, then walking back down without a word. I put my backpack on and hear them _still _going at it. I reach for the doorknob, but I know if I walk out without saying goodbye to them, I'll feel bad for it later. I sigh and curse my consious, as it seems they are lacking one that concerns me, as I walk over and hug my mom first and tell her I love her, and then my dad and tell him I love him. I walk towards the door.

"Honey, you can take the car, cant you?" My mom asks. I nod and wave goodbye as I walk out the door with the keys in my hand. As I'm walking towards the car, I can hear them screaming at each other again. I let a tear fall from my eye as I think about how stressful it is living with them. I hate pretending. I dont want to ever be like them, ever. I open the car door and get it and start it up and begin driving to school. I turn on the radio and put it on low as I find Lady Gaga on the cd. I let 'Born This Way' fill the car quietly as I drive to school, no doubt that will be any better than home.

_Im on the right track baby, I was born to be brave_

That lyric, to me, is amazing. One of my favorites of that song. The song ends as another, Welcome to the World by Kevin Rudolf, comes on, filling the car once again as I keep driving. Somehow, and I dont know how or why, but Paul comes to mind. My eyebrows scrunch together at the confusion of this. Why am I even thinking about him?

"OH MY GOD! MY PHONE!" I say loudly over the music, almost screaming it. I left my phone at home! I stomp the brakes of the car before turning around and going back towards the direction of home. As I pull up I quickly throw the car in park, but dont bother to shut it off as I literally run into the house and up to my room, unlock it, go inside, grab my phone off my bed, and run out of room, lock it again, and quickly go down the stairs, pausing to see my parents staring at me.

"Forgot my phone. Gotta go, love you!" I say, as I notice they look extremely pissed off. I escape to the car, throw the phone in the passengers seat, debating on whether or not to buckle it in before pulling out of the driveway and heading back to school again.

"For once, Paul, you've actually done some good in my life... you little prick." I say quietly to myself as the radio continues to accompany me on my drive. Specifically, 'Save You' by Simple Plan. The song having a romantic effect on me as i think about my parents very imperfect and rocky marriage. I glance at the radio-clock and see I'm a few minutes late. I speed up a bit as I enter town, 'World so Cold' by 12 stones now playing. I get behind another car at a stop light and recognize it as the cullens Volvo ( i think thats what they drive?) I look in the drivers mirror and see Edward driving._ Edward-The object of almost every girl's affections_, whether that girl is taken or not. I say almost because he has 2 sister, Alice and Rosalie, and I dont think theyre .. like that.. and theres me._ I dont know, hes just too... pale? I swear, if vampires were real, then he'd be one! Hes like the palest dude alive.._

I see him laugh and say something and look at me in the mirror, causing me to laugh a bit and smile back at him. _Weird.. he must be a mind reader. _I think to myself as I giggle inside my head as our lane's light turns green and I follow the cullens into the school parking lot. I park in my spot and I get out, locking my door before walking over to the passenger's side and putting my phone in my pocket and putting on my backpack, locking all the doors, and then walking out into the road heading for the sidewalk before an orange truck almost hits me, causing my to jump back. The driver pulls into a spot and gets out and comes over to me. Female. Brown hair... hm..

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didnt see you! I didnt do it on purpose, I'm sorry-" The akwardness coming through in her voice.. exactly like Jake described.

"Bella?" I ask, stopping her mid-sentence. She stares at me.

"..Yeah?" She asks. I smile at her and she slightly smiles back.

"You're Bella Swan?" I ask. She nods.

"You know me?" She asks. I shrug before walking with her.

"I'm Layla. The one who made the most awesome sandcastle ever." I say. Realization washes over her face as she smiles a real smile at me before getting her school stuff out of her truck.

"I'm so sorry." She says again. I smile and shake my head as I speak.

"Dont worry about it. If you had hit me, you'd be instantly popular." I say. She looks at me.

"Why?" She asks. I shrug.

"I'm not really.. that well liked around here." I say as I lead her up the steps, before Eric stops us and smiles at me and Bella.

We begin walking again after he failed to work his way in with Bella. We walk to the office so Bella can get her schedule. I look it over to find that we do indeed have a few classes together. I help her to her first class as I go to mine. The first few hours go by like a blur, and I'm not in the lunch line. As I glance around for my group, I spot Bella a few people behind me. I step out of line to get next to her.

"Hey." She says. "Thanks." She says. I nod.

"No problem. Hey you wanna sit with me?" I ask. She nods. We get our food and she follows me to the table. I see Jessica smiling dreamily at Edward.

I pull up a chair next to Angela as we smile at each other. Bella sits next to me after giving a lingering look at the Cullens table.

"Everybody this is Bella, bella this is Eric, Mike the creeper," I say as I notice him looking at Bella chest, "Jessica, and this lovely little smart awesome person is Angela." I say as I begin eating and listening. Bella asks about Edward, and Jessica happily spills every detail she knows.

"Dont even try. Like dont even waste your time." Jessica ends, trying to discourage Bella from going for Edward. I laugh out loud causing them to look at me.

"Bella, Personally, I think you should go for it. You're beautiful and nice, and you have a school-full of boys begging at your feet. If anybody here could get Edward Cullen, if'd be you." I say, encouragingly to her. She smiles and looks at him again.

School went by like a blur, thankfully. Now, I find myself at my locker answering a text.

**From: Jacob! :)**

**Yeah come pick me up!**

I smile as I put my backpack on and walk out to my moms car. Bella's truck is already gone so I dont bother waiting around. I drive straight to Jacobs and see him waiting on the sidewalk.

"How much you charge sexy?" I ask as he gets in. We both laugh as I drive towards the beach.

"More than you!" Jacob says back, beginning our playful conversation. I giggle.

"Well thats too bad." I say.

The drive was quick and fun, and thankfully, nobody else was there. We get out and begin walking.

"I met Bella today." I say as I look over at him and see a dreamy smile, similar to Jessica's earlier, and I smile. "So Jacob has a thing for the new girl." I say as he laughs and disagrees. As we continue to keep walking and talking, I finally get him to admit that he does indeed like Bella.

"Shes so hot!" Jacob says as we ignore the rustling in the treeline as the the wind.

"Whos so hot?" I hear a voice that I dread as I turn to glare.

"None of your fugly business." I say as I begin walking again.

"Whoa, calm down! I come in peace." Paul says with his hands held up and his face holding a smile.

"Yeah well you'll leave in peices in you dont shut your mouth." I say with a glare. He laughs and walks infront of me and stops.

"Are you ok? Or does this have something to do with the fact that I was over at your house last night?" Paul asks knowingly. I roll my eyes. "Didnt know you were such a fast runner." He says with a laugh, knowing it'll get under my skin. I take a step towards him before he holds me back with one arm.

"Remember what happened the last time you hit me?" He asks with arrognace. Damn.. hes hot. Not like appearance.

"You're hot." I state. He smirks.

"I know." I roll my eyes and grab his hand.

"Not like that, you're physically disgusting, but you feel really hot." I say. He leans down a bit.

"Are you in denial of your true feelings towards me?" Paul asks. I laugh as I grab the back of his neck and feel his forehead.

"No, and Oh my God you're like burning! Jacob, feel him!" I demand as I look at Jacob who quickly shakes his head.

"NO!" Both Jacob and Paul say at the same time.

"You could be like dying or something! Or you could have like a mutant flu that burns you up from the inside out!" I ramble, but he cuts me off.

"In a way, some could call that successful sex. If you think of it in the right way." Paul states while looking me over and making no effort to hide it.

"Fine. I hope you die now." I state and walk away from him as I glare at Jacob who stops laughing, but keeps a smile.

"Aw, come on! Cant you take a joke?" Paul calls to me.

"Not from you I can't." I say as I hear him laughing from beside me.

"Wow. Chill out." He says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and follows us to the car. He lets go and gets in the backseat. I look at him with a WTF face. "What? You just said I could be dying! Are you really gonna make me walk?" He asks. I sigh as I get in the drivers seat. "Plenty of extra room back here, Layla." I look at him through the rearview mirror and he blows me a kiss. I fight to keep my anger in check as I start the car up.

I really dont think this is a drive I'll like.


End file.
